paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Valley
Silver Valley is the home town of Cuda, Dalton, and Ruess along with Cuda's Aunt and Uncle, and newest residents Derger, Skiddy, Nebraska, and Nolan was created by Smartpup Chase76 '''Silver Valley City Hall: '''It houses the town hall were Mayor Jefferson's office is located at in the heart of Downtown Silver Valley. '''Silver Valley Police Station: '''The Silver Valley Police Station is located three blocks down from City Hall. It is one of highest protection agencies around. '''Silver Valley Fire Station: '''The Fire Station is located four blocks from City Hall and just two blocks from the Police Station. It has since been re-build after five years of re-building. '''Silver Valley Hotel: '''A decently ranked 4 and 1/2 star Hotel were traveling visitors pups can relax in Twin bed in a comfy room, Go and dine at a 4 star restaurant, opened until Midnight each day, A choice of either a Outdoor pool or a Indoor pool and free wifi connectivity, and free Room-Service '''Silver Valley Elementary/ Correctional School : '''The only school located in Silver Valley since the other two where destroyed in a fire. And as the older pups living in Silver Valley they are mostly home-schooled this school is mainly used as a correctional building '''Silver Valley Dog Park: '''A park in the heart of the downtown area across the street from City Hall where Dog's can run free in the fields, the playgrounds that are there, and open picnic center. '''Silver Valley Movie Central: '''A small theatre setting where the pups can go to one of five different movie theaters to watch any one of their favorite movies, and buy snacks at respectable prices to watch the movie, and four of the five theaters' have free wifi while the fifth one charges up to a $1.50 for wifi. '''Silver Valley Shopping Centers: '''A large shopping center that includes two malls, four restaurants depots, three farmers markets, and two mega-shopping centers for Mid-Western-Eastern feel to the town. Parking isn't really a major problem here as there is ample parking in the fronts and backs of the stores. '''Silver Valley Restaurants: '''Three restaurants are a major part of this town. One restaurant that is only for Fast-Food only, the second one for date nights, or a night out with friends, and the third one is a fancy restaurant for very fancy days. '''Silver Splash Water Park: '''A very large water park that took near five and a half years to re-build as the park was shut down for re-building after the owner of the park thought it would a good idea to expend the park. '''Silver Valley Bay: '''The Bay that is the stop of the cruise ship Alfalfa and Rafeallo and their owner before heading into Crescent Bay '''Silver Valley Ice Cream Shoppe: '''A large Ice Cream Shop that is run by Nebraska and is a very popular spot in town. Cuda's Aunt (Un-named for now) Cuda's Uncle (Un-named for now) Cuda Dalton Ruess Derger Skiddy Nebraska Nolan Pups And The Surprise Return Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Locations Category:Locations